Tension
by Velvet-Latex Boi
Summary: Everything, anything Koji had seen in Stan had always been kind and gentle. Until that reality shattered in his face. Stan x Koji.
1. Torture

Hello again, loves.

Series: Oban Star-Racers

Pairing: Stan x Koji

Disclaimer: Um, well obviously once you read this fiction you'll know it's well, fiction.

Warning: MAJOR sadistic!Stan. This contains violence, cruelty, and rape. I NEVER WRITE THIS KIND OF THING, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT CAME FROM!

Flames used to toast waffles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been this way, Stan making slight forwards on Koji, for some time since their departure to Alwas. Little touches there, faces just a bit too close, winks, and the such. And now that they were alone in the hangar, Koji imagined the forwards would be, well, more forward. He was right.

Stan watched as Koji set down his computer, staring at his narrow hips. He could feel the tightness in his stomach begin to form. He felt strange…Losing all decency, he walked behind Koji and felt a sudden rush of exhilaration, thrill.

"Oh, fuck it."

Koji went to turn to face Stan to ask him what was wrong, but he abruptly felt his body pushed into the cool hangar wall. Shocked, he stayed still. He could feel Stan's warm breath at his neck, and his gloved hands at his hips. Koji's breath hitched as he heard Stan's husky whisper in his ear.

"Have you felt it, Koji? Have you felt the tension? Have you wanted me just as much as I've wanted you, Koji? Hm?"

Feeling his cheeks get warm, Koji went to answer, only to be stopped by Stan licking at his neck. Koji gasped and twitched slightly at the touch. This was almost what Koji had secretly wanted so long, Stan to kiss him lovingly and make him turn all shades of the pink and red hues. However, as Koji leaned back into Stan's body, he was forced forward to the wall once again, now having to lean on his forearms. Stan began to bite at Koji's neck, making him gasp. Then, slipping his hands beneath Koji's shirt, Stan practically ripped it off.

Stan looked down lustfully at the body before him, the pale skin glowing in the faint lights. His eyes fell to the jagged scar that traced beside Koji's spine.

Ah, how Stan had remembered the day that had happened. That scar.

Stan and Koji had been working at a star-racer for quite some time, and while Stan was on the top, Koji decided to work below. As Stan called him out for lunch, Koji stood and walked out from beneath the star-racer, only to hit a sharp, serrated metal bar. Now, Koji had been working shirtless, because of the heat, and when that razor like metal sliced his skin open, well, Stan could never forget that scream. He had watched as Koji stumbled out from the vehicle, gasping and crying. The contrast of Koji's snowy skin and the scarlet blood was almost intoxicating.

Nevertheless, the part that had intrigued Stan the most was the fear, the pain that Koji's eyes had held when he looked up to Stan in a desperate plea for help.

Bending down, Stan traced the scar with his tongue, sending fearful shivers down Koji's body.

He had to see it, the scarlet, the tears, the pain.

Stan reached into his belt and pulled forth a flat head screwdriver. He stared intently at the canvas before him.

Meanwhile, Koji was breathing heavily, heart beating rapidly. Everything was going wrong. Stan was supposed to cradle him, and kiss him, and do everything with the utmost gentility. But that wasn't happening.

Pressing Koji closer to the wall, Stan grasped the screwdriver firmly in his hand. Then, with one movement, he brought it upon the lighter skin, dragging it along in a diagonal scratch.

Koji let out a cry.

Stan gazed at the cut, watching blood rise to the surface in small beads, like tiny, red pearls. Thinking, he grinned, an idea drugging his brain. Grabbing a fistful of Koji's hair, he pulled the man's head back, to whisper in his ear.

"Koji, you are mine. You belong to me. You know that, don't you? Well, in case you ever forget, I'll leave you something that will always help you remember."

Koji began to whisper something, but Stan wasn't listening.

Starting at Koji's left shoulder blade, Stan began to dig a horizontal line into the insipid flesh.

Koji let out a shriek, allowing his tears to spill and he gasped and choked on sobs.

Soon, the image of an "S" appeared as Stan finished carving. Then, he began on the next letter, beside the "S".

Trembling beneath the burning pain, Koji let the continuous tears slide down his cheeks. He could see all his dreams, the dreams of he and Stan's future spent together, loving, caring, everything he could want, shatter right in front of his face.

Finally, Stan finished his deed and stood back, tossing the soiled screwdriver to the floor, gaping in awe at the product of his labor.

There Koji stood, knees almost buckling, still pressed against the wall, shaking like a leaf, his overalls riding temptingly on his narrow hips. He was producing the most delicious sobs. In addition, there, on his back, was the expertly carved name, "STAN," underlined by many rivers of crimson that cascaded down his porcelain back.

What a gorgeous sight.

Then, moving forward to the quivering man again, Stan grasped at Koji's overalls.

"N-No…St-St-Stan…p-ple-ease…"

Stan tugged them down and threw them across the hangar, along with his own. Koji's boxers, his last line of defense, were almost torn off by the darker man.

Positioning himself, Stan held on to Koji's hips, digging his nails into the pelvic bone, leaving small, crescent shaped red marks. Then, with one swift movement, he mercilessly thrust himself into Koji, who gave out an agonizing cry.

Stan thrust in and out, almost animalistic in nature, taking no consideration for the man he was so shamelessly using.

Koji shook in racking sobs, gasping, choking. He let out small yelps the deeper Stan went, until he began hitting Koji's sweet spot.

Biting his lip to the point of drawing blood, he held back moans. He knew if he let out one pleasurable sound, Stan would be even harsher. For, the screams, the shrieks, the sobs, the cries, those are what fueled Stan, and if he wasn't given what he wanted, well, Koji would rather not imagine a pain worse than what he was experiencing now. He hated his body for reacting to the sex, but he couldn't exactly blame it.

Reaching his climax, Stan emptied his seed in the weak man. He pulled out and Koji collapsed in a crumpled, bawling heap of blood and tears. Grabbing the clothes, he tossed a shirt and overalls to the frail form. Koji gazed up to Stan, who was standing before him, grinning sadistically, pulling up his overall straps.

Stan saw that agony, that fear, that he had so wanted, inside those beautiful hazel orbs, and also, something else. Betrayal. Stan's grin widened.

"You better get dressed, the others should be back soon, Koji dear."

Koji felt himself gag, his stomach nauseated from the way his name slid so smoothly off that tongue, that tongue that belonged to the man who had just hurt him so, so badly.

Letting heaves and sobs shake his body, he curled on the cold concrete floor as he heard Stan's footsteps retreat, and the hangar door slam.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WHAT the HELL did I just put Koji through? I feel really bad now! I don't even know why I got this idea! I just go the idea for a sadistic!Stan and this happened! JEEZ!

Stay in touch for the next chapter!


	2. Truth

A twist?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stan opened the door to his room, and upon closing it, he gasped in, taking huge gulps of breath.

Breaking into a cold sweat as he collapsed to his knees on the floor, he brought his severely shaking hands up, staring at his bloodied and soiled skin.

Stan felt tears well up and spill from his eyes.

"Wh-what…wh-wha-at have I d-d-done…?"

A burst of wind began to swirl about the room, and as it ceased, a dark figure appeared before the trembling mechanic, letting out a booming, sinister laugh.

"You've done perfectly, Stan, just like I told you to."

"C-Canaletto…Why would y-you make me d-d-do this?"

Canaletto strode near the door, clapping his hands together.

"It's all in the plan, boy. Now I must be going. I'll see you in the nearing future."

As suddenly, as fast as the Timeless One had appeared, he vanished.

Stan stared intently at the door.

"K-Koji!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shall I continue?


End file.
